islefandomcom-20200215-history
Utahraptor
Utahraptor is a dromaeosaurid from the Barremian stage of the Cretaceous. It has been confirmed that the Utahraptor will once again receive an accurate feathered variation in game. The Utahraptor was added to The Isle in Patch 0.1.9.2053. In Real Life Utahraptor ''was up to 7 feet tall, grew to measure 23 feet long, and weighed somewhat less than 500 kilograms; around the size of a polar bear. Therefore, it was the largest dromaeosaur that ever lived on planet Earth. Recent evidence suggests that ''Utahraptor was far different from the stock "raptor" image, instead suggesting a stockier, more generalist carnivore than what was previously thought. As such, Utahraptor probably preyed on small-to-medium sized game as well as fish. It also had a much larger head than most other dromaeosaurs, and its lower jaw had foward-projecting teeth at the tip. This meant that Utahraptor relied heavily on its jaws when dispatching prey. In terms of social habits, it is known that dromaeosaurs at least travelled in small groups. Cooperative hunting in these small groups is not unlikely; both birds and crocodilians engage in group hunting. It is highly likely that Utahraptor possessed a full covering of feathers, as a number of related genera are known to have possessed feathers, including Velociraptor. In The Isle Utahraptor is strong in a large group, so it is best to hunt in a pack when hunting large prey. When hunting alone, you still can kill medium sized dinosaurs like a Sub-Triceratops or play it safe and try hunting smaller dinosaurs like the AI versions of Orodromeus, Psittacosaurus, '' ''Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, or Herrerasaurus. Juveniles have the ability to enter another dinosaur's burrow. Simply walk onto it and hold right click. You will not be able to enter the burrow if it is empty. There are colour/color differences with male and female variations of Utahraptor, the males having a brightly coloured/colored crest, while females are more earthy tones. Utahraptor can outrun every Hyperendocrin excluding the Type-H Carnotaurus and the Type-H T. Rex in an ambush. ''Utahraptor'' (Hyperendocrin) It is one of the strains for Utahraptor. It will have the ability to open doors. General Information Pros: * Fastest Dinosaur during an ambush. (Survival) * Highest Stamina of any dinosaur. * Short grow time. * Decent Damage and Bleed. * Your first pounce costs you no Stamina. (a cooldown of a few seconds.) * High hunger time and smallest stomach meaning you don't have to eat often. * Strong in numbers. * Juveniles can enter burrows. Cons: * You need to hit bigger prey a greater number of times to take it down. * Must avoid most major dinosaurs. * Vulnerable to a near attack from a Carnotaurus. * Loses stamina very fast while pouncing multiple times successively. * Very low trotting speed. (with a broken leg) * An ambushing Allosaurus is faster than your sprint Gallery Featherless Utahraptor.png|The old Utahraptor model utahs.PNG|''Utahraptors'' with their new kill, a Maiasaura Utahpounce1.png|''Utahraptor'' pounce as seen from a developer screenshot Utahpounce2.png Utahraptor_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg|Utahraptor Dossier 11e7ab1af7cbc265de9ad5f3c59eba64.png|A Utahraptor attacking a Herrerasaurus Uta.jpg|The new Utahraptor model 855842381_preview_utah new model.jpg For a more complete gallery, visit Utahraptor/Gallery Behind The Scenes The Utahraptor's pounce and eating animations are being developed for the recode. New eating animation can be downloaded here New scent animation can be downloaded hereCategory:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Dromaeosaur Category:Medium Category:Mesopredator Category:Early Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 3 Category:In Development Category:Recode Category:Cretaceous Period